Life Leads To Love
by Contessa
Summary: Vincent/OC (Olivia). Uhhh, my first proper fanfic... Rating for language
1. Prolouge

All characters and all settings taken from Final Fantasy 7 are property of Squaresoft, I'm just toying with their lives to make me happy. Olivia, however, is mine... And if you want her, Squaresoft, you're gona have to pay me for her... Enjoy :-)

Life leads to love -Prologue- 

She had practised her skills ever since she found out she had them, and being the hopeless cause she thought she was, used them to entertain travellers and gain money to survive in her own travels around the world. She often heard spectators mutter about her cheating and hiding orbs of materia on her body somewhere, but to be honest she had never even held or touched materia in her life. She really could use magic without materia.

She had found this out fourteen years ago when she was ten. She could sill remember what happened as if it had happened yesterday. It was a day she could never forget.

The last few weeks had been hot and not a single drop of rain had fallen in those past weeks. Everyone was scared that the natural wildlife would die. The river that ran through the great Wutai was drying up and the fish were in danger of dying. All the trees behind her house were almost dead, and the leaves were bone dry.

She was sitting on one of the many bridges that crossed the river, watching the reflection of her purple hair and bright blue eyes in the water and the little and big fish swimming by. The one thing that everyone feared was a forest fire, everyone including her. She may have only been ten but she was very aware of her surroundings.

The first sign that something was wrong was the shouting of passers by as they all stared in horror at the flames that had now ignited themselves on the trees behind the little girls house. The flames quickly spread, heading towards the house and then leaping onto the roof, setting it too on fire. The flames engulfed the house and the occupants, her parents, ran out and towards her screaming.

Everyone prayed to the great water God that a storm would come and put out the flames, but to their dismay nothing happened. The little girl too was praying but also at the same time wished that she could do something about the fire. She closed her bright blue eyes and pictured, in her head, a great tidal wave of water washing over her house and the trees. She first heard a low rumbling coming from afar and then a few people gasp in wonder at something. She snapped open her eyes in time to see exactly what she had pictured in her mind. The tidal wave, causing the flames to fail but with no damage to the house by the water.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. The tidal wave had come, just as she had pictured it, and put out the fire, just as she had hoped. She was totally convinced she was the one responsible for that wave. But all onlookers were sure it was their water God who had come and saved possibly their whole town from ruin.

After that she had practised things on her own. Setting fire to small individual trees and putting the flames out again. Covering even the hottest ground with ice, before the heat melted it. She did all sorts of different things, testing her skills and how far they went. This new fact intrigued her and by the age of fifteen decided that she would leave and seek more knowledge about herself. For five years she kept her little secret to herself, she didn't even tell her friends or family. She wanted a proper upbringing with no special treatment. So when she was fifteen she told her parents that she was going to travel the world.

Her travels took her to many places, meeting many different people but still she told no one. The place she most frequented was Cosmo Canyon. Mainly because of their wide knowledge. She could have asked these people if they knew anything that might have caused her to have these powers, but instead she asked for knowledge on materia. Gaining all the knowledge she could, she tested what sorts of magic she could do. She found that she could do all the different magic type attacks and could do command magic. Independent and support magic she could not do, but as she thought about it she didn't need them. But what was really annoying for her is was the fact that she couldn't do any summon magic.

Now at the age of 24 she started to feel urges to travel north from Cosmo Canyon, she didn't know why but decided to anyway. She said goodbye to the many friends she had made there and started on her way with a bag full of supplies. She had no idea where she was being drawn to but noticed that it was towards the Nibel mountains, at least that's what she could see from how far away she was.

A day later she arrived at the place that she believed was calling her. In the town of Nibel stood an old mansion and just by looking at it she could tell that this place was going to give her many new discoveries.

* * *

Back


	2. Chapter 1

All characters and all settings taken from Final Fantasy 7 are property of Squaresoft, I'm just toying with their lives to make me happy. Olivia, however, is mine... And if you want her, Squaresoft, you're gona have to pay me for her... Enjoy :-)

Life leads to love -Chapter one- 

Even after the defeat of Hojo and the death of Sephiroth, even after he thought he had taken his revenge on those that twisted his life, he still found himself lacking something. And it was because of that empty hole he found himself wandering aimlessly in any direction that fancied him. And that's how he ended back at that dreadful place, walking through that town full of memories and pain, back to the mansion where it had all really begun.

His wondering had left him back at the deserted Shinra mansion, or at least he thought it deserted. That was how they left it, why would it be otherwise. He was not prepared for the sight he saw before him when he opened the door and entered. He almost forgot to breath as he took in the sight before him. A lady, dressed in a tight fitting black body suit, which gave off her slim figure immediately, with a red stripe going from under her left breast to her right thigh. Her short purple hair framed the most delicate pale face in which were set two beautiful sapphires that were her eyes.

She looked at him with a stunned expression before realising who it was who just entered the building. "Hello there. I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to meet one of you guys in person"

He looked at her with a puzzled look. How could she know him? It was obvious really, they had killed the mighty Sephiroth. Stopped meteor from destroying the planet. Of course she would know him.

She held out her hand to him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Olivia, Olivia Toca. I'm a traveling performer

He took her hand and shook it, noticing the smooth skin that she had.

"I noticed you lot pass through Cosmo Canyon a couple of times on your journey. I was there doing some research."

"On planet life?" he questioned her.

"Nah, on materia. The stuff is really interesting to me" Olivia paused for a moment thinking, she had only just met this guy. One of the people who saved the planet. Probably the one person she should tell her secret to, she knew that he had differences of his own too. Just by looking into his deep eyes she could tell that they were going to have a very close friendship.

"Cosmo Canyon" he said aloud but more to himself, "Do you know of Nanaki?"

"Yeah, real great guy if you ask me. That is if you can call him a guy. More intelligent than a guy, not that being a guy is a bad thing." Giggiling, she mentally slapped herself for babbling. She had seen the man in front of her as Avalanche had passed through Cosmo Canyon, and had instantly taken a great interest in him, finding him very attractive to say the least. And now here he was, standing just in front of her, his deep eyes looking at her as if assessing wether she was dangerous or not.

She was also pleased to notice that he had changed from his usual attire, still dressed in black though. Black jeans and a black shirt, but instead of his usual red flowing cape he had opted for a long black trench coat. He still wore his red bandanna wrapped around his head and his gun strapped to his hip. If Olivia hadn't know his circumstances she would have thought of him as a Goth. Only thing that was missing was the black make-up.

There was a still quietness between them and Olivia was becoming uncomfortable.

"Nice coat. Lot better than that cape."

"Thank you. Your outfit also looks... fitting."

"So, um... what brings you to this smelly old mansion?"

"I don't really know. I went travelling and my instinct told me to come here" He looked at her as if to ask the same question.

"Instinct huh? You go on that?"

"Yes" impatient eyes blazed into hers "It usually turns out for the best"

She razed her hand as if in defence "Hey don't look at me like that, I was about to say that instinct told me to come here too"

He glared at her for a while before walking past her and up the stairs.

"Where ya goin'?"

"To a place I think you don't really want to go"

"And whys that?" She really was annoying him with her questions.

"Because it is a place where nightmares have started, including my own"

Never before had she know his eyes to glow as much as they did then, the usual deep red, glowed as if in proving a point. But that just made her want to come and see what was so bad. Everything Vincent did intrigued her, he was not going to stop her from finding out the truth behind his changing abilities.

"I heard there is an old Shinra library here. Is that true?"

"It is."

"And this library contains books on experiments that professors have performed. Is that also true?"

"It is."

"Oh, okay." Olivia took the repetition as Vincent trying to get out of conversation so she fell silently behind Vincent and followed him up the stairs.

* * *

Back


	3. Chapter 2

All characters and all settings taken from Final Fantasy 7 are property of Squaresoft, I'm just toying with their lives to make me happy. Olivia, however, is mine... And if you want her, Squaresoft, you're gona have to pay me for her... Enjoy :-)

Life leads to Love -Chapter 2- 

As he walked up the stairs quietly he could hear her boots squeaking on the wood of the stairs. The sound, being an annoyance to him, he blocked out and concentrated on other things. What had brought him here and why was she here too. He had never really thought of another woman as being attractive before, except for Lucrecia. Lucrecia was gone, let into the lifestream when her son had died. Vincent had given her peace. He had tried so well to hide his feelings, and had got to the point where even he didn't know they existed. Why was this woman causing these feelings to stir?

"So what's up here that's so bad then? Big scary monsters?"

"It's not what's up here," he said pausing at a brick wall that looked solid, he opened it and continued, pointing down "It's what's down there"

Olivia peered in and looked at the spiral staircase that seemed to go down for forever. She gulped and looked at him, "W-we're going down there?\"

"I'm going down there, you are free to follow me if you wish. This is not my home therefore I can not stop you." Vincent said before starting down the steps.

Olivia quickly followed behind him, hoping that if some big scary monster did decide to attack her Vincent would come to her rescue 'Mmmm... My hero' she thought giggling to herself.

Keeping her eyes firmly fixed to the old stairs under her feet, as an act of caution, she did not notice until it was too late that Vincent had stoped walking, and had turned around to face her. She collided right into him.

"Oh, Shit. I'm sorry. It's these stairs. They look like they are gonna give in any moment now." She blushed.

Vincent looked at her with a puzzled expression, "What did you find so funny? I'm sure it wasn't the stairs."

"I.. uh.. uh.. I," 'I what? Found my own joke of you being my hero extremely funny? Yeah, that'll go down well.' "I just found the fact that you uh... make no noise while walking amusing" She smiled sweetly at him and he couldn't help but notice the little flip his stomach did when he looked into her eyes and realised the smile was genuine affection.

At the bottom of the stairs he waited for her to catch up with him. As she did so he noticed the scared look on her face and before he realised what he was doing he had slipped his arm around her shoulders and had pulled her close to his right side. She looked up at him and smiled her thank you as her left arm snaked its way around his waist.

Vincent did the one thing she thought he never would. He smiled back, not a big smile, but one she most definitely noticed. All she could think was 'Great, we're making some progress! Hopefully he'll feel like opening up to me a little, soon.'

They walked through the dusty passageway quietly. Vincent had to remove his arm from where it was protectively covering Olivia, from time to time, to get his gun out and shoot some of the remaining monsters that resided in the mansion.

As they got to the end Vincent opened another door and led Olivia into a large library. She looked in awe at all the books obviously containing knowledge and hoped that maybe one of them could hold the answer to why she could do what she could do. She turned to look at Vincent and noticed that several emotions were passing over his face. Mainly hurt, pain and loss.

"Umm, Vincent?"

"Yes.?"

"Do you know which professors wrote these books?"

He looked at her with now an emotionless expression, "Professor Ghast and Professor Hojo" he almost spat out the name Hojo. He still bothered him after his death. "Some are just small notes made by the technicians that worked under them. Others are reference books. You might find something interesting about Materia in them."

For some reason the name Ghast seemed to be a name Olivia knew. Why she knew of that name was one thing she didn't know.

Vincent looked at her troubled face "You know of these Professors?"

Olivia, startled out of her deep concentration, stared at Vincent for a while. "The name Ghast rings a few bells, but I can't remember anything for certain."

He looked at her sceptically and proceeded further into the library. She followed staring at all the books trying to find a title or something that might connect to her abilities. She picked up one that looked promising and went to the desk and chair at the back of the library to start on the book.

Vincent didn't say a word, nor did she expect him to. From what she knew of him, Vincent was not one for talking without reason. Vincent walked around for a while, gazing over at Olivia from time to time to watch her. After seeing that she seemed content to just sit and read he left to go and look in the room that held him for over a decade.

* * *

Back


	4. Chapter 3

All characters and all settings taken from Final Fantasy 7 are property of Squaresoft, I'm just toying with their lives to make me happy. Olivia, however, is mine... And if you want her, Squaresoft, you're gona have to pay me for her... Enjoy :-)

Life leads to love -Chapter 3- 

She woke from her slumber but did not open her eyes. She must have fallen asleep reading again as her rear was surprisingly numb and her arm was totally dead from the weight she had put on it.

It had been about a week since Olivia first got there, she had still not told Vincent of her skills and still had no luck in finding a book about her. Olivia and Vincent had managed to have a few good conversations, but Vincent was not one to open up. Olivia had tried flurting with him, but still to no avail, Vincent just shunned her or a quick smile had crossed his face and had left it at that.

She opened her eyes just a slither and quickly darted her eyes round the room, surprised when she spotted Vincent staring at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Olivia said before opening her eyes and letting them rest on Vincent's face. If she could believe it she swore she saw Vincent turn a slight shade of crimson before abruptly turning away. How long had he been there staring at her?

"I didn't want to wake you." Wow, the guy could even keep a straight voice when unnerved. "What were you reading?"\

"This? Uh..." She quickly looked at the cover, she couldn't even remember what book she was bloody well reading. "'Reports on materia. Where it's from and how it's made'. Just a load of rubbish about things I already know."

"Well if you care to join me I have prepared breakfast upstairs. I hope you like croissants. It's all they really had at the store."

"Like croissants? I love 'em!" Olivia exclaimed while jumping up and running over to Vincent. "I hope you brought jam"

"Of course. What would croissants be with out jam, or butter either." Vincent said while Olivia hooked her arm round his and started dragging him towards the stairs of the basement. Vincent seemed to have no problem with this and just let himself be pulled.

"Come on Vincent! More effort! I'm hungry and the crossants are probably getting cold!"

Vincent enjoyed their little games, although he never showed it. But Olivia seemed determed to make him laugh, and smile. And maybe one day, if she was willing to stay with him, he might just do that.

* * * * *

After eating her breakfast Olivia decided to take a tour of the Mansion. Being cooped up in the basement libary for a week had made her bored, and she had only got through half of the books there. She had decided to leave Vincent on his own to do what he would normally do. That is if you could call anything Vincent did 'normal'.

Olivia was greatly pleased with the fact that not only had Vincent let her stay at the mansion, he was talking to her in a friendly fashon and was also cooking all her meals. Surprisingly they we all meals she either liked or loved. Maybe they had more than one thing in common.

She had told Vincent that she was going to have a look around the mansion and Vincent had offered to show her around, but she had firmly told him that she would be fine on her own, and that if she got lost she would most probably just call his name.

Olivia hadn't really had the chance to use her magic on monsters and, seeing the few that were still around in the basement, she had guessed that there would be a few still walking around in the main building. Olivia wanted to be on her own so she could try her magic in secret.

While she was pondering all this, and walking up the stairs to the upper floor, she did not notice the bats that were hanging upside down from the ceiling, looking at her as their next meal. One of them decided to take her by surprise and swooped down, flying just past her right side cutting three deep gashes on her arm. That made her look up and see a swarm of five black bats fluttering around in front of her.

She looked at the gash and assessed it thinking that it could wait and be healed later. She looked back at the bats and smiled. Time for her to try her powers. She concentrated on the bat that was nearest the front and let it fall subject to a very powerful fire attack. This attack killed it instantly and also shocked Olivia in the process. She would have to think about other things later, her mind needed to be clear for the remainder of the battle.

The next bat decided to attack her but she dodged easily and attacked with an ice spell. This attack too was more powerful that what it used to be and with her curiosity getting the better of her she decided to let the last three bats eat an ultima attack. She was not surprised to find the bats more than dead as a result of a very powerful attack.

When she used to do magic for show the spells were never that strong. Maybe it had something to do with the lack of her using her magic, it had been a while. She walked off to find Vincent while healing her arm in the proses.

Vincent moved further back into the shadows in which he was hiding while Olivia walked past him, oblivious to the fact that he was there and that he had just seen what she had done. He had thought she had handled herself really well with the materia she used but then it had dawned on him that she had none, she had nowhere to put it. The outfit she wore would defiantly show if she was carrying any, but there was no sign of materia on her body. She knew of her powers, but he guessed she didn't know how she got them. Maybe it was time for him to do some research of his own.

* * *

Back 


	5. Chapter 4

All characters and all settings taken from Final Fantasy 7 are property of Squaresoft, I'm just toying with their lives to make me happy. Olivia, however, is mine... And if you want her, Squaresoft, you're gona have to pay me for her... Enjoy :-)

Life leads to love -Chapter 4- 

Walking back down the stairs Olivia went back to the room where she had left Vincent, to tell him that she was going to go back to the basement to read more of the books. When she got there she found a distinct lack of Vincent. Still she decided to go to the basement alone, thinking that if Vincent wanted her he could go and look for her. Quickly making her way down to the basement library, through the swarms of bats and attacks from Ying and Yang, she finally got to her goal, only to find Vincent standing with a book held open in one hand. The title 'Injection of Jenova cells mixed with liquid materia - Experiment M25' written along the spine.

"I found this, hidden. I think it's what you are looking for?" Vincent said slowly, waiting for a reply from Olivia.

"How did you know? Unless..."

"I followed you? Yes, I didn't think of you as someone who could take care of herself." He quickly finished her sentience.

"Well I don't need protecting, I may be weak but I have different tactics." Olivia almost snapped at Vincent.

"I realise that now. I saw you fight those bats. I was about to intervene when I saw you attack one. It was very unexpected."

"I'm like that. Could I look at that book, obviously it's about me."

"Yes, but it's more of a diary than a book. I believe this is you." Vincent said as he held up a picture of a baby Olivia, it was obviously her because of the same purple hair and bright blue eyes. "It seems that you were taken from an orphanage almost as soon as you were placed there. Professor Hojo found that your blood was perfect to harbour Jenova cells long enough for them to take effect on your body." Vincent paused his eyes showing a small flash of emotion. Was that love? A lost love?

"Orphanage? I was adopted? I-i was never told." By this time Olivia had walked over to Vincent, getting a good look at the file while Vincent told her of what he had found out.

"Is that why you came here, to find out about your 'powers'?" Vincent said as soon as the emotion he was feeling had disappeared.

"Yes. Well yes and no. I've tried everywhere looking for any possible answer to my difference but I've never found any. Like I said before I was drawn here, I guess it was just fate. And also meeting you was an up-side." The last comment made Vincent go a slight shade of crimson again. "Ya know, you should stop doing that. Being pale as you are shows off blushes really well." Olivia added trying to stifle a small fit of giggles.

"Here, you take the diary and find out what you want. Then I think it would be best for you to leave." Vincent said straight faced as usual but in a much colder tone. "This place is not good for a young person such as yourself."

Olivia, taken back by the sudden change in Vincent's voice only stood there silent as she took the book from Vincent as he walked past her and back out of the basement. "Well that was strange, guess he dosen't like being made fun of."

Olivia walked slowly to the back of the library and sat down in the chair reading to herself as she did so. "Oh my, so it was liquid huge materia. No wonder I can do all sorts of magic. Let's see, I was injected as a baby when Hojo found me. When I was 3 they ran tests on me and decided how I would do leading a normal life . Taken back to the adoption center after a couple of months of testing. When I was adopted by another family Professor Hojo sent people to keep watch over me and take notes back to him."

After a couple of hours of reading Olivia finally finished. "Woah, seems I was a great success and that I was able to function well in normal society. Gee, thanks for the compliment Hojo." Olivia finally decided to go back upstairs to speak to Vincent. That is if Vincent was not still angry.

*****

Vincent sat by the piano, deep in thought 'I'm such a fool. Why is it whenever anyone shows an attraction towards me I push them away, either with no intrest or i hurt them with harsh words. I hope Olivia doesn't take what I said to heart.' Vincent stood from his position at the piano and made his way towards the stairs that led to the basement. 'I'm going to talk to her, apologise and ask her to stay.'

Vincent made his way to the stairs only to find Oliva at the top with her bags packed and looking very much ready to leave. They both stared at each other in silence, waiting for the other to speak. It was Olivia who broke the silence, and not all to well.

"I was hoping you would let me stay, you did say that you couldn't stop me from stayng if i wished so. But i will not bother you any longer, and will never bother you again. I hoped i could find out more about you, seeing as we both have different abilities, and are not all as human as we seem."

Vincent looked puzzled and was about to ask what she meant when Olivia spoke again. "I am... an experement, much like Sephiroth. Injected with Jenova cells and liquified huge materia. The way Jenova became one with my body means i can also change shape and change my voice. But i assure you know this is my 'normal' form. I haven't tried this yet but please do not be afraid."

Olivia put down her bags and closed her eyes. Visioning someone in her mind she concetrated and started to change. When she felt that she was through Oliva opened her eyes and stared at Vincent, smiling. He had his mouth wide open and a look of pure shock on his face.

It took Vincent a moment to regain his voice and when he did the first thing he said was. "How do you know who she is? How do you know what she looks like?"

It was Olivias turn to be puzzled this time. "You know this person? I just saw her picture in the diray about me. She's very beautiful"

"I know, that's one reason why I fell in love with her." Vincent cursed himself for letting even that small amout of information slip from his mouth. He had to keep reminding himself that he was talking to Olivia, not Lucresia.

Olivia took a few steps towards Vincent untill she was standing in front of him.

"Maybe you need some clousure." Olivia said, running three fingers down Vincents right cheek, then letting them fall onto his claw. She closed her fingers round his claw and held it to her heart. "It had a brief bit in the diary saying that she married Professor Hojo."

Vincent knew exactly what Olivia meant, but he was not prepared to do that.

"I-it's not right. I will only be taking adavantage of you, or vice-versa."

Olivia could stand it no longer. He she was, in the form of the woman Vincent loved and still he was not willing. She took it apon herself to make the first move. She dropped his claw and instead used her right had to cup the back of Vincents head to pull him near to her. Her left hand snaked round his waist and pulled his body flat up against hers. She tilted her head and planted a small, soft kiss on Vincents lips and then moved her head back to see Vincents reaction. Vincents had his eyes closed and he looked in a dream like state. She took this as good and kissed Vincent again, this time more forceful. She slid her tounge across his lips and to her joy her parted them, letting her have access to his mouth. She slid her tounge into his mouth and to even more joy he responded. Vincents arms wrapped themselves around Olivia and the kiss grew deeper. Olivia was amazed at how much emotion Vincent put into his kisses.

Olivia shared the most passionate kiss with Vincent then, and even though she was in the shape of Lucrecia she was still happy. She pulled away slowly and looked at Vincent again, he had a small smile on his face and she thought he whispered something. Something like 'I love you'.

* * *

Back


	6. Chapter 5

All characters and all settings taken from Final Fantasy 7 are property of Squaresoft, I'm just toying with their lives to make me happy. Olivia, however, is mine... And if you want her, Squaresoft, you're gona have to pay me for her... Enjoy :-)

Life leads to love -Chapter 5- 

Vincent woke in his bed. Looking around he noticed he was alone and sighed in annoyance.

He had dreamt that Lucrecia had come back and that they'd had the most wonderful date. She had confessed her love for him and he did the same. He then remember what must have caused that dream. The girl, Olivia, had found out that she could shape-change at will, and had changed into Lucrecia.

Olivia didn't know who Lucrecia was until Vincent had told Olivia. Then the girl had to make everything even more complicated. She kissed him. She made him believe that his darling Lucrecia was kissing him. He had believed it for a while until he looked at Olivia again, and it was Olivia. She had let her shape of Lucrecia drop.

At that he realised what was happening and had become angry and very sad at the same time. He did the only thing he could have, he fled, down to the basement and back into the coffin. He had left the lid off, and cried. He hadn't cried in years but he felt he needed to, and had promptly fallen asleep.

And so here he was. He wondered if Olivia was still at the mansion, or if she felt that she should leave. It was a very difficult position, and if they were to stay friends then they needed to talk.

Vincent quickly slipped on his black trousers and black silk shirt, his shoes and bandanna and ran into the main building.

*****

He looked almost everywhere for Olivia but couldn't find her. The last room he looked in didn't have Olivia in it, but it did have a note and a present. The note read:

Dear Vincent,

I wish to start this letter by apologising for last night. It was wrong for me to do that and un-called for. I wish to make up for my stupidity with this present. When you left last night I couldn't get to sleep, I kept on thinking of your face. I'm sorry Vincent but I think I'm falling in love with you. The sculpture is a present I made last night. Don't you think the resemblance in uncanny?

When you get this letter I will have left. Do not try to search for me, if you want to speak to me that badly call me on my PHS, the number is written on the back of this letter.

Please keep the present, it will not melt as I have seen to that.

Love Olivia xxx

Vincent put the letter down and picked up the ice sculpture. It indeed did look exactly like him. It was a sculpture of his face. Inside the sculpture was a green orb. Most probably that was how the ice stopped from melting, it kept its cool from the ice materia. He marvelled at it for a while then put it on the piano. It was one of his favourite spots to sit and think.

*****

Why? Why was her life so fucked up? No one really loved her, and now she'd found out that the parents she had grown up with weren't her biological ones. Vincent obviously didn't find her alluring or he wouldn't have run off like he did. She just wanted to make him happy, but he was so cold and closed in.

Screaming in frustration, Olivia kicked at the dusty path lightly and carried on her treck to Cosmo Canyon, not really noticing the small rustling in the bush beside her. So many different emotions were swirling through her head and Olivia was feeling very dizzy. Going into her bag and pulling out a bottle of smelling salts to calm her queasy stomach, Olivia took off the lid and inhaled the fragrance of mint, her stomach and head already settling.

The silence around her was giving her a terrible headache, her mind was far from quiet, and her dizziness was returning. The heat, the noises in her head and all the mixed up emotions were getting to her again, and without knowing she slipped and fell on a loose rock, knocking herself out on the floor. 

*****

Moving along silently, as she had been taught to, behind the bushes, She silently followed her target... After fleeing Avalanche at the death of Sephiroth, Yuffie had gone back to her old ways of finding lost travellers and fighting them, hopefully stealing some materia in the mean time.

Yuffie watched the curious traveller dive into her bag and pull out a small glass jar, sniffing it lightly and then putting it away. Maybe she had more than weird jars in there, maybe she had materia! So carrying on silently she waited for an opportune moment to spring out on her pray. That was when she saw her trip and fall, and not get up again. She knew something was wrong.

"Gawd dammit! Now what am I supposed to do?" Yuffie said aloud to herself. "I can't just take her stuff and leave her there!" Stopping to think for a moment Yuffie finally came up with an idea. "I'll take her to the nearest town. Which would be Nibelhelm." So with her mind set in motion Yuffie picked up the stranger and slung her over her shoulder, surprised to find how light she was to carry. "This shouldn't be to hard, Nibelhelm isn't that far" And with that, Yuffie started to he off in the direction of the old town.

*****

"Vincent? Is that you?" Not knowing where she was, and how she got there, Olivia was a bit confused. And she was sure it was Vincent with his back to her. Turning around now, she could see that it was. "Vincent! Where am I?"

"This is your mind. I'm just the embodiment of your subconscious. I have taken the form of someone you feel comfortable with." Vincent smiled at her, one of the smiles she pined after.

"What am I doing here? And where am I in reality?" Olivia was really confused.

"Your mind is very messed up with emotions. We've brought you here to help you sort them out. Your body is being taken care of." Vincent waved his hands and a small window appeared, with a picture of Yuffie carrying Olivia's still body over her shoulder.

"Lady Kisargi!" Olivia exclaimed. "Wow, she's grown since I last saw her." Vincent waved his hands again and it was gone. Starting to walk away, Vincent spoke again.

"Come, follow me, I have some things to show you." Olivia followed silently behind wondering what things she was going to find out.

*****

Trudging along slowly, with her new package on over her shoulder, Yuffie didn't notice Vincent on the horizon, not until he had run to her, calling her name.

"Yuffie! What are you doing with Olivia?"

"Olivia huh? I just found her unconscious laying on the ground as I was walking past." Yuffie half lied. "I though I'd take her to the nearest town to see what they could do for her. What are you doing here? And how do you know her?" She probed.

"It's a long story, and I'm not about to tell you it. Give her to me and I'll take her, you can then go on your way." Vincent said, as cold and stotic as usual.

"Hey, I found her, and I wana make sure she gets well. From the looks of her, she comes from Wutai, so therefore, she is one of my future subjects." Yuffie finished, trying to sound as important and royal as possible.

"Fine then, you may come with us. But as soon as she is well, and you have spoken to her, you must leave." Vincent said while taking Olivia from Yuffie's shoulder and carrying her with one arm under her back and the other under her knees, holding her to himself protectively.

"Who are you to say what I can and can't do? But fine, I don't really wana spend too much time with you anyway, you might cramp my style." Yuffie said, running to catch up with Vincent, who was now walking towards Nibelhelm.

* * *

Back


	7. Chapter 6

All characters and all settings taken from Final Fantasy 7 are property of Squaresoft, I'm just toying with their lives to make me happy. Olivia, however, is mine... And if you want her, Squaresoft, you're gona have to pay me for her... Enjoy :-)

Life leads to love -Chapter 6- 

It all seemed so surreal, walking through corridors, the walls made up of different parts of her life, some still shots, others moving images without sound. The only sound she could hear was the beating of a heart. The only weird thing about it all, was that when Olivia looked at an image, different feelings and emotions would pass through her, as if she was reliving what she was looking at. The only sound she could hear was the beating of a heart. 

Different corridors had different years of her life, they seemed to go on for forever, and then when the couple had got to the end of one, Vincent would turn to another and start walking down that. 

Olivia seemed content to walk down these corridors. She was busy looking at various parts of her life that she had forgotten, and often she'd stop to watch one more closely than the rest, and Vincent would have to stop and wait until she was finished. One of these was right at the beginning of their walk. 

She had noticed it and recognized it straight away. Vincent was standing at the bottom of some stairs, and she could tell that she had some sort of bag in her hand. At that moment she felt confused, angry and also love for the man in front of her. As she watched, she was able to relive the kiss they had, and all the emotion she had felt then. She knew what happened next, Vincent would slowly open his eyes and look at her, before trying to say something and then run past her. 

Olivia closed her eyes before that happened and turned towards her subconscious, opening them, blushing slightly, and carrying on walking, gazing silently again at the images she passed. 

Not a word was spoken between them until after about the 20th corridor Vincent stopped and turned to Olivia. Beyond here are you infant years, hopefully this will help you work out some of your problems. Vincent took her hand and led her into the corridor. 

Olivia looked around, and instantly tons of pain and anguish came flooding back to her. Flashes of Professor Hojo and Professor Ghast running through her mind, and even when she closed her eyes she could still see them. Needles, steel tables, tanks with bodes in. She was reliving the experience of the experiments that were done on her, the pain as the Jenova cells and liquid materia ran it's route through her veins. After that she saw Professor Hojo up close, picking her up, and taking her out of a laboratory, walking past various tanks. Right at the end one tank stood out, she couldn't tell what was inside, but she could feel a link with it. 

Opening her eyes, Olivia was back in the corridor again, only laying on the floor with her head in Vincent's lap, his hand stroking her hair. She could feel her tears as they fell down her cheeks, her words quiet and in-between sobs. Jenova. That, thing in the tank, it was Jenova, I could feel the connection with it. Why can't I now? 

Don't you remember, Avalanche destroyed her when they killed Sephiroth. She's dead. 

Olivia looked up at Vincent, pain from the memories still in her eyes. Why did I have to see... Go through all that? I wasn't exactly pleasant. 

Vincent smiled warmly at her, pulling her up further into his lap, and wrapping his arms around her. You need to remember your past, it is a part of you. You'll be thankful of what you went through with what I show you next. Gently picking her up as he stood himself, he places her standing on the ground and walked over to another image. You will remember this quite well. 

Olivia looked at where Vincent was, the image showed a great tidal wave towering over her old hometown. Smoke where the wave had been, and flames in the path of the wave. Olivia laughed then, remembering how she had felt. Yes I remember that. I was happy, and also quite surprised. I was so thankful of that wave, and my powers. 

Vincent laughed lightly. Now can you live with the pain and suffering you had as a young child. To think, that if you hadn't, Your whole town would have perished, and most probably yourself too. 

Olivia looked over at Vincent. Your right. If I had been given the choice for these powers, if I had been asked if I could have been tested on, and if I had been told it would help save my whole town, I would have agreed. Looking down at her hands, and making a small flame appear above them, she smiled lightly, before letting the flame disappear and walking over to Vincent.

"What now? Do I get to 'wake up'?" Olivia said with a small smile on her lips.

Vincent merely looked at her and took her hand in his, walking back the way they had came along the corridor, slowly and gently pulling Olivia with him. "Not quite yet, I'm afraid. You still have problems to sort out."

"Like what?"

"Like your parents." Vincent said, finally stopping further up the corridor and pointing to another image.

Again, Olivia looked up to the image, seeing and feeling all that was happening. "They're my parents with whom I grew up with."

Vincent spoke lightly while walking away from Olivia again, as he crossed the corridor to the other side. "Yes, but follow me."

Olivia looked over to where he was. The image was of two grown humans, one with a polaroid camera, the other, a man, who Olivia couldn't distinguish very well. Coursing through her veins, though, were feelings of happiness, pleasure, pride and love; Most of which were directed towards the couple in front of her.

Then just like all the images, just as quickly as it had taken over her, it had let her go. Her eyes filling with tears of love, and her arms wrapping themselves around her body, Olivia whispered "Mama. Papa."

Olivia continued crying as Vincent knelt down and pulled her into his embrace.

*****

It was the third time Yuffie had walked in on Vincent whispering 'sweet nothings' to Olivias unconscious body. She coughed lightly to get his attention.

"Uhh, Vincent. I don't want to tare you away from her, but where am I going to sleep?" Yuffie was actually being quite polite, and Vincent was able to keep an eye on Olivia's condition. She was breathing, and she wasn't running a feaver or anything, but he couldn't get her to wake up. And that's what was worrying him. Sighing heavily and standing up, Vincent walked over to Yuffie "Follow me. I'll put you in one of the safer rooms."

Walking out after Vincent, Yuffie stole one last look at Olivia. She didn't know the poor girl, but she hoped she'd get better soon. Yuffie wasn't someone to care about people too much, but Vincent seemed to care for her, and the last thing Yuffie wanted was for Vincent to get even more depressed because Olivia wouldn't wake up. Quickening her pace a little Yuffie caught up with Vincent. He was walking with his head down and a contemplative look on his face.

"Vincent?" He only gave Yuffie a small look, at least telling her that he was listening. "I can tell that you must really care for this Olivia girl. But why? I thought you only loved Lucresia." No reply. Yuffie wasn't betting on getting one either, but thought the question needed to be voiced none-the-less.

"Here is your room. You know where everything is. If you need anything important... You know where I'll be." Vincent said, his voice sounding tired. Yuffie placed a hand on his metal forearm.

"She'll be okay, I'm sure of it. When I saw her fall she seemed faint, I mean, uhhh..." Yuffie dropped her head, remembering too late that she had told Vincent that she had found Olivia unconcious. She looked up at him and sighed. "Okay, I didn't find her unconcious, I watched her fall. She tripped on a rock, busy sniffing from this small bottle she pulled out of her bag."

Vincent nodded silently, a small frown playing over his features. "Good night Yuffie." Was all he said before walking back down the corridor and down the stairs, back to Olivia.

*****

"There's no point in trying to find them is there?" Olivia forced out between sobs. She felt more than watched Vincent shake his head, she was expecting it anyway. She knew. "They're dead." She buried her head.

"Hojo did it. Orded them to be killed... When they..." Vincent started.

Olivia swallowed back the fresh tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, she felt too angry to cry. Then almost in a whispered voice she continued speaking for him. "They refused to give me up. I was barely one year old. They were slaughtered in front of me, as Hojo laughed on." Olivia un-tangled herself from Vincent's arms and slowly stood. "I wish he would come back from the dead so I could kill him. Make him feel the pain and anguish that my parents and myself went through."

"I know you want that, but he's dead. Vincent killed him with his friends." Vincent stood and waited for Olivia to speak.

"You're right." A pause. "I want to go back now. I can, can't I?" Vincent nodded and everything dissapeared to black.

*****

'So still. She looks dead. She isn't dead, I can put my fingers to her wrist and feel a pulse. A faint, regular throb. It wasn't like that 20 years ago. When I looked down at her, and she looked dead, I knew she was. I didn't need basic bodily functions to confirm it.' Vincent bent down and sliped his arms under her knees and back, mirroring how he had carried her back to Nibelheim just hours earlier. Turning from the sofa Vincent headed out of the lounge and towards the stairs.

'She'll be fine, I know she will be. I guess I'm just scared about loosing her. I've lost too many people already.' Vincent thought before laying Olivia down on his bed and moving the covers over her. He moved to the door, looking back once before turning out the light and closing the door behind him. 'She'll be fine.'


End file.
